Dirk x Roxy: High school AU
by Vulgar-Notions
Summary: Being neighbors since childhood, Roxy and Dirk have always been really close...But what happens when Roxy realizes she has feelings for him? Rated M for Future events.


Your name is Roxy Lalonde. You are an average high school senior teen queen who sure enjoys your alcohol, preferably something with a colorful tiny umbrella. Your favorite color is undoubtedly the same color your bedroom walls and fingernails are painted - Hot pink. You have no idea what you want to do with your life, but you do know that you love cats. Those furry little creatures just make your heart melt. You have one named Frigglish. His main domain is your bed, curled up into a black ball, when you're not passed out in it or on your laptop that is. Your parents hassle you for the lack of effort you put into your school work and tell you that you should be more like your younger cousin, Rose Lalonde. You usually just role your eyes and put your headphones in. After all, you'd much rather enjoy your teen years than be a boring prude like Rose. You don't mean to think that way, you just get upset, envious too. The truth is that you really love that flower named girl.

Your next door neighbors are the Striders, who have lived there for as long as you can remember. Your families have always been very close and you were practically raised with their two sons, Dirk and Dave. Dirk Strider is your best friend and it isn't rare that you find him nearly naked in your kitchen digging through your fridge. You were also pretty sure you could list off what color and design every pair of boxers he had were. You don't mind the sight though, seeing as how you've been in love with the guy for the past few months. The Strider's have this thing with wearing these really cool shades. It kind of makes you sad though, because Dirk's eyes are really pretty - like liquid gold. You weren't sure when these feelings first came about, you just know you realized it one day when your families were having dinner together and you happened to meet his gaze. He smiled and you swore something collapsed in your chest. You know he wouldn't feel the same though. You would never admit it out loud, but he's too cool for you. He's the greatest friend a girl could have and if any stupid feelings got in the way of your friendship, you wouldn't be able to forgive yourself. Then again, you were getting pretty tired of thinking of his face every night before you fell asleep. Usually, you'd just sigh and stomp to the kitchen to make yourself a drink. That was getting old too, especially since your mother started to question the disappearance of her liquor.

Like usual, this night ends the same, drool rolling down your chin with an empty glass still loosely grasped between your fingers.

The sound of her alarm shook Roxy awake, causing her to yelp and tumble off the side of her bed. She whimpered, grabbing to rub the top section of her head that had hit the edge of the night stand.

"Fuck…" She grimaced, reading over the blinking red numbers of her clock. She slammed her fist to silence it before gripping the edge of her bed to pull herself up. Man, did she have a massive headache, but she couldn't tell if it were from what she'd been drinking the night before or from the impact of her accursed furniture to her cranium. Whatever, there was no time for pointless arguments with herself, Roxy had to shower, get dressed and feed herself before Dirk showed up at the door like he did every morning. He always drove her to school, along with his younger brother Dave and sometimes his best friend, John Egbert, the cousin of Dirk's close friend, Jake English.

Ugh, _Jake English._

The thought of him made the Lalonde roll her eyes and snort. He had moved here a good few years back when Egbert's parents raved about how _wonderful _the school was, which was something Roxy couldn't understand. It was a big, cruddy, old building with an oddly comical group of harebrained weirdos who called themselves _teachers_. Ironic, seeing as how they couldn't _teach._

Anyway, it was since the guy moved in that he and Dirk were practically attached at the hip. Roxy had to give Jake credit though. He was quirky and shared a wit similar to the Strider's, not to mention he was quite the sight- with bronzed skin and complementary green spectacles, then those dorky, black rimmed glasses only enhanced his distinguished manner.

Yeah, he was hot.

Unfortunately, Roxy couldn't help but feel the least bit jealous whenever they'd be snickering about something that she apparently wouldn't _understand _or _find funny _according to them. Boys were so fucking weird or at least that's what she'd tell herself when she tried to find a good excuse for not having a boyfriend; You know, other than her raging lady hard on for her best friend.

Hair slicked back from the shower, Roxy puckered her lips, running them back and forth in order to even out the fresh coat of lipstick she'd just applied. Once she was satisfied with how it looked, she tilted her head, closing one eye and reaching for the mascara. Just as she was about to graze the brush to her lashes, the front door slammed making her jump and accidentally slash a fierce black line across her cheek.

"Rox! Come on! The car's running!"

It was that same equally obnoxiously deep and sexual tone the Lalonde heard every morning. She grimaced, eyeing the horrid smear on her skin with a frustrated groan.

"Dirk, can you please use your inside voice? It's barely seven A.M. and I'm pretty sure I'm not even like half awake yet." Roxy hissed, hearing his footsteps round down the hall until they stopped in front of the bathroom door. She shot him a displeased look ,meeting his shaded eyes in the bathroom mirror. She turned around, one hand on her hip as she pointed to her face.

"Do you see what you made me do?" Roxy cried, the hint of anger in her tone fading away.

"That's a great look for you." Dirk grinned, baring his teeth as his eyebrow rose up, appearing just about his pointed shades. "And would it kill you to put some clothes on?" He teased, watching her frown, wrapped up in a towel which was tastefully decorated with dozens of tiny pink paw prints or so at least Roxy thought anyway.

"Every day you come earlier and earlier…" She whined, shoulders falling with a sigh. "You're not allowed to rush me."

"I come _earlier and earlier _every day in hopes that maybe you'll learn to be ready on time…Hopes, which yet again, have been thrashed into a tiny pieces thanks to you, Rox." He retorted playfully. "Besides, who the hell puts on their make up before their clothes?"

"I do!" Roxy growled, turning him around and shoving her hands up against his back to shove him into the hall again. "Now get out of here and just go wait outside like a good boy!"

Dirk smirked, not budging a bit as she pushed her weight against him, and only finally moving because it was on his own whim.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." He chuckled, exiting as Roxy shut the door behind him. _God_, he was such an idiot - a big, adorable, idiot.

When she'd finally finished her make up, her cheek smooth and smudge free, she opened the bathroom door. She smiled, slowly shaking her head as she looked down. Neatly folded, there was a small bundle of clothes, martini glass printed panties and pink laced bra on top of a sweater and a pair of jeans. Dirk must have folded it himself, because Roxy sure as hell knew _nothing _her hands touched could be _that _neat.

The fact that Dirk had touched her things didn't bother her, mainly because he did it all time. Sometimes Roxy would even get him to put on her clothes, which putting it lightly, was a sight to behold. He often made her feel inferior with the way he could cook, clean and rock a tube top far better than she could.

Maybe he was secretly a woman and she was secretly a man?

The sound of her ring tone made her snap out of her daze. She rolled her eyes, seeing Dirk's name flash up on the screen.

"I'M COMING!" Roxy barked into the phone, hanging it up and slamming it down.

She dropped her towel, quickly pulling on her clothes and rushing into the kitchen to grab her bag. Snatching a piece of bread off the counter, she shoved into her mouth, dashing out the front door in a horribly cliché anime fashion.

Dirk honked horn, startling her as she reached to open the door. She glared at him, watching him chuckle through the glass of the window. "Get in." He mouthed, pointing to the seat next to him.

Roxy begrudgingly obliged, getting inside.

"Yo, Rox." Dave mumbled from the back seat, headphones on his head as he stared down at his phone.

She figured he wouldn't be able to hear her anyway, so she just reached her hand over the seat and patted him on the head like a puppy. Dave grunted, glaring beneath his oversized shades and running his fingers through his blonde locks to fix it.

"Okay, so first stop Egbert's and then off to the fabulous world of learning." Dirk announced like the captain of a ship as he pressed his foot on the gas, starting off down the street.

Roxy smiled to herself, glancing over at him occasionally with her hands in her lap.

_Shit_

This had to stop she told herself. You _can not be in love with this guy._


End file.
